The Lunar Being
I want to tell my story. Even if no one will believe me. As long as it helps someone, this text will have a purpose. This is a very famous site, so I should be able to prevent someone from making the same mistake. Or to help those in my situation. Some time ago I was surfing the Deep Web. As usual, I was looking for gruesome stories to share. There were always strange websites, but they had never intimidated me with their design. That day I ran into a forum. At first glance, it gave me the impression of a cult. I defined them clichés, so I went ahead without thinking too much. There was only one section, called "Prayers". From the titles, I would guess they were dedicated to the stars, but most were dedicated to the Moon. I decided to read one. It said their body was lit up. It would give life to what is inanimate, while it would take it from the rest. I returned to the homepage and wrote on the main chat. Despite the posts being outdated, the chat was active. The last message was from the day before, the 6th of March 2019. A user had asked: "How will you celebrate this week?" I joined, saying: "I think I'll pray the Moon." The chat started flooding with messages from disappointed users. Someone replied: "You should know that when the crescent Moon appears, you must stay in silence. How did you find the cult?" I was terrified. The people in this site sent me creepy vibes. But my fear got out of control with their following message: "Regardless, you're now part of it. In or out of this site, it doesn't matter." I logged out and closed the browser. It took a while to calm down, but I managed. A few days later a package arrived. Inside there was a candle and a sheet of paper. The latter item had a URL written on it, that I typed in the browser that night. It was a secret section of the forum: "How to Summon the Lunar Being". There was written that to do it the person had to lit a black candle near a window or over a fireplace, for three nights during the crescent Moon. Typically, the Being observes people for all this period. Because of its ability to multiply, it doesn't leave alone any of the victims. Panicking, I searched for the ordinary forum. It had vanished. I closed the laptop and went to the kitchen (where I opened the package). I threw the candle in the trash and muffled it with some plastic bags. The same night I had nightmares about a deformed figure who stood still staring at me, a few inches from my bed. When I woke up, I stayed up thinking. I fell asleep at 12 pm, and at evening (10th March 2019) I went visiting a family's friend with my parents. At that time he was working for an elderly lady who lived in a house in front of a beach. When we entered, I immediately noticed a candle left on the fireplace. It was identical to the one I received. I tried getting some information out of my parents, asking why it was there. They said they gave it to her as a gift. They took it from the trash, as it was new and clean. Before going back to the car, I noticed a crooked figure standing on the beach, looking at the sky. I suddenly felt like gravity got heavier. The next day went on normally, but I fell asleep later and woke up deep in the night. I was hearing very loud noises from the kitchen. I went to check, and I saw the candle on the window sill, off and smoking. I panicked. I took a few steps back, but what I saw left me without words: another lit black candle, near the veranda's door. And a humanoid white being, with a lunar shaped head. It was standing behind it. I passed out. From the moment I woke up, I couldn't speak, smile, express emotions nor move if not a bit. I spent the whole day in bed. At night, the Being returned. It remained still in front of the door staring at me, from the opening he had in place of the eyes. After the 12th there was a pause. After that, it returned the 6th of April (I believe it disappears with the first quarter of the Moon). But from the 5th of May, it's here again. Every night it gets closer to me. I don't know what I'll do, but I don't have any energy left. This was the last bit. I hope others can be saved. Category:Beings